Holly Blossom
| birth_place = Stockport, Greater Manchester, England | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Alex Shane Damon Leigh El Ligero Mike Mondo Nick Dinsmore Rip Rogers | debut = 2006 | retired = November 2, 2013 }} Kelly Sharpe (born Kelly Knott, February 18, 1988) is a retired English professional wrestler who was signed to Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) under the ring name of Holly Blossom. She is twin sister of Hannah Blossom who was also a professional wrestler and her tag team partner working in TNA as The Blossom Twins. Early life The twins grew up in Stockport, Greater Manchester, where they attended St Winifred's RC Primary School. They have a brother. Both became fans of professional wrestling at the age of 12, and admired the Hardy Boyz. Professional Wrestling Career English Promotions (2005-2013) On 4 May 2008, The Blossom Twins made an appearance at the ChickFight X, where they defeated Jade and Maya. At ChickFight XI, they lost to Jetta and Wesna. In 2008, at the Genny Norton Promotions, The Blossoms defeated CJ Banks & Danny Hope. On 19 September, they teamed with Bubblegum to defeat Generation S.E.X (Brad Flash, Brett Valentine and Mikey Riot). On 10 October, The Blossoms and Travis the Menace defeated Bret Valentine, Brad Flash and Prince Ameen. On 27 February 2011, at Futureshock Wrestling, The Blossoms defeated Becky James and Charlie Quinn. On 30 April 2011, Hannah faced Mickie James to determine the inaugural Covey Pro Women's Champion, but was unsuccessful in winning the championship. On 8 February 2012, The Blossom Twins debuted for Pro-Wrestling: EVE, as participants in the promotion's eight-woman Queen of the Ring tournament. Hannah was eliminated from the tournament by Nikki Storm in her first round match, while Holly's match against Sara-Marie Taylor ended in a double disqualification due to interference from both Hannah and Taylor's tag team partner Carmel Jacobs, eliminating them both from the tournament. Later during the pay-per-view, Taylor and Jacobs, known as The Glamour Gym, defeated The Blossom Twins in a tag team match. Ohio Valley Wrestling (2009-2013) On 7 October 2009, Hannah debuted for Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW). She faced Epiphany for the OVW Women's Championship in her debut match. She won both the match and the championship. Nearly two months later, she defended the championship against Josie, who won the match by pinning Holly, who was aiding her sister illegally. Four days later, the championship was awarded back to Hannah as a result. Hannah held the championship for just two weeks, before Josie defeated her for it on 16 December. Going into 2010, The Blossoms turned face saving Josie from the attack of C.J. Lane, Epiphany and Taryn Shay on OVW episode 551. The six were involved in a tag team match on 28 February, at OVW's Retribution which The Blossoms and Josie won. On OVW episode 555, Holly defeated Taryn Shay. On OVW episode 556, Epiphany defeated Hannah. After the match C.J. Lane attacked her, leading Holly to challenge her for the title. However, on OVW's The Showcase on 24 April, she lost to Lane. Holly Blossom won the title for a second time, after she defeated Taryn Shay on 31 July, at OVW's Futureshock 2. She lost the title to Lady JoJo (formerly Josie) on 28 August, at OVW's Summer Scorcher. In the end of 2009, the duo quickly started a scripted rivalry with Lady JoJo and Taryn Shay, which led to a Loser Leaves OVW match at OVW's Saturday Night Special on 11 November, in which they lost and were forced to leave OVW. On 19 March 2011 at OVW episode 604, Lady JoJo defeated C.J. Lane to retain her title. After the match Lady JoJo and Taryn Shay continued a beat-down on C.J. Lane when out came The Blossom Twins who attacked JoJo and Shay to help C.J. Lane. Later it was announced that The Blossoms are officially back in OVW. In April, they started rivalry with Smothers Twisted Daughters (Jessie Belle and Izza Belle Smothers. The teams faced each other on 30 April, at OVW episode 610, in which The Blossoms won. At 7 May, on OVW episode 611, The Blossoms teamed up with Johnny Spade to defeat The Smothers and Shiloh Jonze in a six-person mixed tag team match. The two teams faced again, this time both as faces on episode 625 at 13 August, where The Blossoms lost. After one-year absence, The Blossoms returned to the promotion at OVW's episode 687 on 20 October 2012 defeating Josette Bynum and Taeler Hendrix in a divas tag team match. On the 24 October edition of OVW episode 688, The Blossom Twins teamed up with Jessie Belle Smothers and Heidi Lovelace in a winning effort defeating Epiphany, Bynum and Killa Kaila and Hendrix. The Blossom Twins return to OVW on the 6 March 2012 edition of OVW Episode 707, where they defeated Hendrix and Lovely Lylah in a dark match despite the pre-match attack. The girls would continue to work dark matches in single and tag action until the 18 May 2012 episode where they worked the live show and won a tag match against Lovely Lylah and Nikki St. John. Holly faced off against Lei'D Tapa on the 3 July edition of OVW episode 724, which ended in a no-contest, following Epiphany came to ringside and pulled down the hood on one of the cameramen to reveal Eddie Diamond which Epiphany believed Tapa was his secret girlfriend, earlier that event, Hannah defeated Hendrix. On the July 17 edition of OVW Episode 726, The Blossom Twins teamed with Heidi Lovelace in a winning effort defeating Lovely Lylah and The Mean Girls (Hendrix and Envy) after Lylah was pinned by Lovelace. For several weeks, dissension was teased between the twins, as they were shown arguing in several segments. On the 21 September edition of OVW episode 735, Holly was defeated by Hannah in a fatal four-way ladder match for the vacant OVW Women's Championship, which also included Taeler Hendrix and Lei'D Tapa. Hannah turned villainous and knocked Holly off the ladder to capture the title for herself. On January 7, 2014, the twins announced that they are taking a break from wrestling and also stating that they are no longer part of OVW. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2013) In September 2012, She was one of the participants of TNA BootCamp, were she was awarded a contract with TNA. Blossom retired and her sister retired in 2013. Holly wrestled her last match on November 2, 2013 for OVW. Other Media The Blossom Twins made an appearance on A League of Their Own, where they wrestled comedian Micky Flanagan. Personal life Both the Knott twins work as teaching assistants in a primary school in Stockport, Greater Manchester. Describing themselves as "really girly" girls who love baking, the twins are known for handing out homemade cupcakes to the audience prior to matches. Kelly is married to a professional wrestling referee named Chris Sharpe who works for OVW. External links * Profile *Profile Category:1988 births Category:2013 retirements Category:English wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:TNA BootCamp contestants Category:OVW Women's Champions Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Living people